


Celebration (one shot)

by LokiIsMySpiritAnimal



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, My First Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:00:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4116355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiIsMySpiritAnimal/pseuds/LokiIsMySpiritAnimal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC meets Tom Hiddleston in a bar...sexy times ensue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration (one shot)

The bar was filling up quickly. She stared morosely at her glass of wine, wondering (and not for the first time) what the hell she was doing there. She watched all the attractive men and women pairing off, and sighed. It seemed her destiny to never be chosen; always a bridesmaid and never the bride, as they said. “Maybe, if I put myself out there…” she thought. Truly, she was a quiet soul and perhaps in the loud din of the bar, the simplicity of it was that nobody noticed the girl who did nothing to make anyone take notice.

With that thought, she glanced up at her reflection in the mirror. She wore her hair long, and it was a shiny black. Her skin was pale, perhaps a little too pale for such dark hair. The dark eyes that gazed back at her were a nice almond shape and she knew they did stand out with the black eyeliner she had applied. Red, full lips that seemed forever pouting and a small, straight nose finished off her oval face. She sighed again and took a sip of her wine, frowning slightly.

“Now, why is a lovely girl like yourself frowning so intently?” 

She glanced up, surprise written all over her face. She knew that voice, but never once thought she would hear it so close to her. Her eyebrows shot up slightly as she turned to look at the man who stood to her left. His blue eyes twinkled as a broad smile danced on his lips. His hair was the dark auburn that she loved on him, with just a hint of scruff on his cheeks and chin. It was a wonder she didn’t choke on her wine.

“Was I frowning?” she asked. 

“You were,” he said. “Smile! Pretty girls are always so much prettier when they smile.” That famous laugh rushed forth from those lips that she was having a very hard time ignoring. “Frowning is not allowed. God, I’m sorry! I sound like a complete tit, don’t I?"

“Not at all,” she replied. “I think it’s very…sweet. You are the first person to speak to me all night.” She paused. “May I ask why?"

“A man needs a reason to talk to a lovely girl? I am astonished that no one is chatting you up, honestly.” He smiled again, blushing a bit. “I’m Tom. And here I thought it might be a dull evening!”

“Would it be improper to say I already know who you are? I did debate pretending like I didn’t, but that didn’t seem terribly honest.” She couldn’t remember the last time she felt this nervous! Her hands trembled slightly as she reached again for the comfort of the wine glass. “Lilly.”

“Ah, a fan? Or is that presumptuous?” His tongue snaked over his lips and suddenly, the black dress she had on felt too tight. 

“Yes, but I should refrain from saying too much, lest it go to your head,” she smiled slightly as he laughed again. “But suffice to say, I did find you brilliant in Henry V and Coriolanus.”

“And you’d read the plays before? You know, Shakespeare is one of my passions. I could read his work over and over, and have, in fact. Lovely and educated! Truly, I do not understand why I’m the only man who has noticed you.”  
He blushed again and sipped at his whiskey. She looked away from him for a moment, realizing that all the women in the place were staring at him. 

“Can I ask you something?” she said. “If you find it improper, feel free to say so.”

“Are you going to suggest something naughty?” Tom dropped his voice as he uttered these words, and she almost lost her nerve.

“And if I did?” she asked. “Fortune favors the brave, or so I have heard. Would it offend you?”

“Darling, why would any proposition you made offend me? I don’t generally get offended when attractive women make me an offer,” he laughed. “I don’t generally take them up on it either. Will you sing with me?”

“Sing? Is this a test of spontaneity?” She was clearly surprised by the request. 

“Do you not sing? You know, I must insist on dancing then, especially if I am flexible on the singing. Will you dance with me, then?” She looked at his pleading eyes and his outstretched hand, and took it. She must have looked uncertain still, for he whispered in her ear on the way to the dance floor, “Remember, love, fortune favors the brave.”

Tom put a hand on her back, pulling her closer to him. Long, slender fingers splayed out, holding her gently yet firmly to him. She rested her cheek on his, following his lead and trying desperately not to think about those exquisite fingers exploring her skin. The thought of him touching her made her skin warm and she felt herself blush.  
“Oh dear, what are you thinking that would make you blush that way?” he whispered in her ear. “Do tell?”

“I was thinking about your fingers,” she murmured. “In delicate places.”

“I see,” he said, and it was his turn to blush furiously. “You are deliciously honest. I do find that hard to resist in a woman. Keep talking, and you may get just what you ask for, love.”

“In that case, I was thinking about those fingers slipping inside me, teasing me until I beg for release,” she whispered. To her surprise, the words were coming easily and she knew it was having the effect she had hoped. He pressed into her closer, allowing her to feel his cock twitch slightly. “Have you thought about it as well? If you haven’t, I imagine you are now.”

“I am imagining it,” he answered. “I also imagine how wet you are. Are you? Would I slide into you easily? Would you scream my name when you cum?”

“Darling, I’m ready to scream your name right…now,” she very briefly put her tongue to his ear as she carefully moved her hips with his. “But since you generally don’t take women up on their offer, well, perhaps, you will never know.”

“Oh, but I will know,” he whispered fiercely. “I have to know now. Is there anything else you feel like sharing?”

“Just one more thing,” she paused. “I want to know how you taste.”

“Oddly, I was thinking the very same thing,” he said, looking at her in a very different way than he had earlier. “You are, indeed, brave tonight. Meet me out front, and we’ll see what favors you, shall we?”

She let go of him and went back to the bar for her purse. He was already making his way towards the door, so she left a twenty on the bar and followed a discreet distance behind him. Once she was out the door, she looked for him. “Do you want to follow or do you want to lead?” his voice came from behind her. He was standing very close, his hand cupping her hip and pulling her back into him.

“Do we have enough restraint to make it the two blocks to my flat?” she groaned. “Or shall I pull you into that alley and let you take me against the rough brick wall?”

“Those are my choices, eh? Well…let me think,” his breath was strong in her ear. “Although the latter is appealing, and I love that you are up for anything apparently, I was rather hoping to draw this out just a bit.”

She nodded, biting her lip. Moving forward on shaking legs, she felt his strong hand slip into hers. His fingers, long and slender, entwined with hers and she led him down the street. It didn’t take long to reach their destination, and she had a fleeting thought that her nervousness might make her fumble with her keys. Her desire not only made her bold, but clear-headed as well. She opened the door and hit the switch that turned on the lamp. When she heard the click of the door closing, she turned slowly to face Tom in the dim light. He looked absolutely delicious standing there, blue eyes watching her, unwavering. Moving towards him, she pushed him roughly against the wall. Her lips lightly touched his, her tongue flicked over his mouth. He craned his neck to return her kiss but she darted just out of his reach.

“So, you’ve decided to lead, have you?” He allowed a smile to appear for a moment. “What would you have me do?”

“Whatever you want,” she responded, her voice a husky whisper as she brought her face to his. 

Her dark eyes fluttered closed and she opened her mouth slightly, kissing him with more force. He responded eagerly, his arms encircling the small of her back. She reached up and began to unbutton his shirt. Sucking greedily on his lower lip, her hands roamed freely across his warm chest. She felt his heart racing, heard his breathing grow heavier. His tongue touched hers, sending a thrill of electricity down her spine. He tasted like whiskey and heaven. Tom’s hands began to creep down, towards the hem of her dress. In a maddeningly slow motion, his fingers caressed her thighs, working to push them apart. He could feel the quivering in her legs, and as he moved further up her thigh, he felt the warmth radiating from her core. All he could think about was finding out what she tasted like, seeing her face contort in pleasure and know he was the cause. Her kisses were driving him mad with wanting. She may have been leading for the moment, but he would have his turn. 

Their kisses were growing more passionate, more demanding. She could feel his fingers inching their way up her thighs, fuck, he was moving with such a deliberate pace! Their tongues danced together, his whiskey and her wine mixing. Her fingers slid down his chest to the button of his jeans. She ran her finger inside the waist, making his stomach jump. The button popped open with ease and she played with his zipper for a second before pulling it down. She slipped her warm hand inside and was not disappointed with what she found there. Her hand stroked his cock, and he groaned. It was magnificent, just as she had always suspected. His hips rocked and his fingers moved gently to stroke her clit through the silky confines of her thoroughly drenched panties. It was her turn to moan, and the sound made him bold. He rubbed light circles, relishing the realization that her hips were moving just as his were. His eyes flashed open as her lips left his. She began raining kisses down his neck, moving slowly down his chest and stomach. He frowned slightly as his hand was ripped away from its exploration, yet the frown disappeared as she knelt in front of him. Taking her time, she began to tug at his jeans, freeing his hips and, finally, the object of her desire was inches away from her lips. She glanced up at his face as he watched her with fascination. 

Even though he saw her lips move closer, when her tongue made contact with the tip, he exhaled sharply. She licked the sensitive ridge, before her hand grasped him firmly and her mouth plunged down as far as she could handle. Tom gasped, plunging his hands into her hair. God, her mouth was perfect and it was taking a lot of self-control to keep himself steady. She had said she wanted to taste him, hadn’t she? His cock twitched and jumped on her tongue and his hips continued to rock into her, fucking her mouth. “If you don’t stop…” he said, breath ragged. He looked at her for a sign, and she merely moved a little faster. “Are you sure? Fuck!” was all he managed to get out before he filled her mouth. She sucked every last drop, swallowing it all down. Dear god, he was still incredibly turned on! “Well, that was amazing!”

“Yes, actually, it was,” she said. “And you taste as good as I knew you would.” She stood up, taking in his disheveled appearance, and smiled. 

“You seem quite pleased with yourself,” he mused. He left his jeans unfastened but pulled them back up over his hips. “Now, are you as good at following as you are at leading?”

Before she could answer, Tom lunged from the wall. His lips were feverish, covering hers. He walked her backwards towards the stairs, but after three steps upwards, she went down. Pushing her on her back, his hands slid the shoes from her feet before they returned to the task they had been denied earlier. Her dress began to bunch but his hands would not surrender. Long fingers stroked her, bringing forth a new flood of wetness. She wanted his touch, wanted the panties that now felt sopping wet off completely. She could tell that he knew, and wondered if he wanted the begging to start now. Her eyes closed as a long finger pulled the panties aside and made direct contact with her wet cunt. Little sighs escaped her as his fingers made their way inside her. “You’re so wet!” he exclaimed. 

She felt his lips on her thighs, leaving velvet kisses in an upward trail. She moaned, enjoying the sensation of him teasing her and desperately wanted him to grant her a release at the same time. He knew what she wanted, and he very much wanted to give it to her. To see her face in the throes of passion and feel the shuddering release of her orgasm was his main objective, and he would hear her call his name more than once tonight. He wouldn’t stop until he did. Feeling his warm breath, she squirmed as his tongue finally made contact with her clit. She had never felt so turned on in her entire life, and her hips moved against his mouth seemingly with a will of their own. He was done teasing. He absolutely needed to feel her cum, feel her throb on his fingers and he was fairly certain it wouldn’t take very long for it to happen. He concentrated his efforts, licking and sucking while his fingers moved at a quick, steady pace. Her knees went up around his shoulders, her hands tugging at his hair. Her hips moved faster, and he looked up to see a lovely flush begin in her cheeks. He moved his tongue, flicking it over her clit and her back arched. She moaned his name, over and over as waves of pleasure radiated through her. He could feel the strength of the pulses on his fingers, and he wiped his face. Moving up, he kissed her gently.

“Hmm, you taste like strawberries,” he whispered. “Now, let’s finish this, shall we?”

“Dear god, we’re not finished?” she asked, breathlessly.

“Oh, heavens, no!” Tom exclaimed, laughing. “I’d say we’re at the midway point, darling. I’m sorry, did I not mention you need great stamina to keep up with me?”

“It must have slipped your mind,” she chuckled. “I think my legs are pretty much jelly, Thomas. Are we finishing this on the stairs, by any chance?”

“What?! Oh, no! We are moving somewhere more comfortable,” he said. “You would likely hurt your back on the stairs. Besides, it’s terribly rude not to make proper love to a woman. Wouldn’t you agree? And there is nothing an Englishman dislikes more than rudeness.” 

She snorted with laughter at his comment, but allowed him to pull her up. He put his arm around her, leading her up the steps. In the bedroom, Tom unzipped her dress. She pulled the dress off, tossing it in the corner of the room. He kicked off his shoes, and while he removed his unbuttoned shirt, she pulled those jeans down for a second time. This time, he let them pool at his feet and stepped out of them. Finally, he was completely, and gloriously, naked. He helped her out of her black bra, and she pulled off the wet panties. She blushed to see him admiring her body, but was secretly pleased that he seemed to like what he saw. Tom’s hands cupped her face, his lips touched hers and he took his time kissing her. Her knees grew weak and his kisses drove her backwards toward the bed. 

Despite the fact that he had just provided the best oral sex she had ever experienced, this felt more intimate. She went down on the bed, and pulled him down on top of her. His cock felt rock hard, and massive, against her thigh. He used his hand to pull her legs apart so that he could lie comfortably between them. As he propped up on his elbows, his hands cupped her breasts. His head bent to lick and suck her nipples, and again, her back arched into him. His teeth grazed, and with each touch of his lips, she felt a throbbing echo in her still-wet core. She shivered in anticipation, and he kissed her lips to quiet her. Even though she felt the head of his erection at her entrance, she still gasped as he pushed. He went slowly because the very last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. Maybe he would want to hurt her on a different night, but right now, he simply wanted to be buried in her warmth and cause her no pain. 

He pushed further, wincing at the tightness surrounding him. She winced too, but the more he pushed, the easier it became. When he was fully covered within her, he moved slowly. He had said once that hips don’t lie, and she discovered that that was the truth. He sighed, and went about creating a delicious friction that could only end one way. She met his thrusts, her arms circled around his neck. Gradually, his slow thrusts became a little faster, a little harder. He teased her, kissed her lips, her face, her neck. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, her heels digging into his ass. He wondered how long he could last at this rate and sped up just a little bit. She whispered words of fire and encouragement in his ear. “Does it feel good?” he panted. “Tell me.”

“Yes, Thomas, it feels amazing,” she answered. “You can fuck me harder. I am so close…”

That was all that he needed to hear. He slammed into her, knowing that he was close too. She called out his name, begging him to cum with her. He cried out, feeling her clench around him. She felt the burst of warmth inside her, felt his hips buck wildly and their throbbing began to slow. Light sweat covered them both and he kissed her fiercely, his movement finally stopping. They lay locked together, spent and exhausted. “Dear god!” Tom groaned in her ear. “That was…absolutely fucking incredible!” 

“It was,” she agreed, holding him as he shuddered. “Aren’t you glad you decided to break your rule?”

“I did say generally, darling,” he laughed. “But, yes, I am.”

He rolled over and pulled her close to rest her head on his shoulder. Her hand wandered over his chest, feeling his heartbeat gallop along. She yawned, fighting to keep her eyes open. The truth was, she loved to look at him and he looked even better this close. He caught her studying his profile, and smiled. He playfully kissed her nose, and felt content.

“So, next time, can I pick the bar, Thomas?” she laughed. “These games of yours are never dull.”

“Of course, my love,” he grinned. “I am glad I can still keep you on your toes and sweep you off your feet after all this time. Late breakfast in the morning? I’m completely knackered!”

“As you wish, sweetheart,” she whispered. “I love you…happy anniversary!”


End file.
